A typical distributed computer system includes multiple hosts, or compute nodes. For a given computer system, the compute nodes may be formed from physically separate machines, from host partitions within a single physical machine or a combination thereof. An example of a multiple host (or node) distributed computer system is a distributed blade computer system. In this regard, in the blade server architecture, compute nodes are formed from “blades,” which are connected to a common power supply. Blades may be mounted in a rack, which includes a power supply and an interconnect structure that is configured to provide remote access to the blades.